Pretending
by DefinitionOfLazy
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo teamed up to set Syaoran and Sakura up. Tired of this little charade,Sakura and Syaoran build a mischievous scheme of their own.But will their plan work?
1. Prolouge

**Pretending **

_Great._ Just great. I've been set up yet again by one of my best friend, Tomoyo's dreaded blind dates.  
>My name by the way is Sakura Kinomoto, 17 years old. And this charade that Tomoyo's been pulling started ever since she got herself a new boyfriend, Eriol. She thinks I need one as well, so here I am sitting next to a guy I barely knew. He's name is Ken. The guy was attractive, yes but I could clearly tell he's a player. Not really my type if you asked me. I rose a brow when he said he had already 56 girlfriend in the past 4 years, thus proving my point he IS a player. And here he is proud as a monkey by his 'accomplishment' of having more girls a guy could have in 4 years.<p>

_'That's not really something brag about_' I thought bitterly. The time was one of my enemies, I have to endure 2 more hours with him and I can't barely take one more second with him. Of course, in those 2 hours he talked about himself and how attractive he is. '_What an arrogant jerk'_. Upon realizing what time it is, I smiled and said goodbye to him. "I had a great time, Bye!" I said to him.  
>"Had a great time too" He said. And with that I excitedly went to the exit got in my car and drove home.<br>When I reached the gates of my house, I heard my phone rang and saw it was Tomoyo calling me.  
>"Hello" I answered<p>

"Hello yourself, How was your date ? Detail Sakura Details!"

"I had better dates"

"Eh? Why, what happened?"

"Turns out he's a total jerk" I then made my voice low so that I kinda sound like Ken when I tried to imitate him "I had 56 girlfriend for the past 4 years" "ugh, Can you believe that !" I said my voice back to normal.

"Sorry Sakura, Forgot to mention to you that he had a big reputation on being a player"

"No Duh! Not to be rude Tomoyo, but why do you keep setting me up for dates? It's kinda annoying"

"Because!, You need to get a life Sakura! I know you don't like being a third wheel with me and Eriol . You need snag a man Sakura, And you need it fast."  
>I rolled my eyes at her respond but I gotta admit I kinda feel out of place when Tomoyo and Eriol is together.<p>

"Fine whatever. Do what you want"

"Don't worry! I'll do whatever I can to help you find your perfect man and I will not stop until I do. Even if it takes me forever. I gotta go Sakura Bye!" and she hung up.

I gulped at the '_Forever'_ part. _'What the hell did I put myself into?'_I thought while I was entering my house.

**Author's Note: ** Yes,I know its pretty short . But come on ! This IS my first Fanfic and I gotta say , I did pretty well (For an amateur at least ) XD .  
>The rest of the chapter is really where the story developed , So stay tuned for the rest of the chapters ! =)<p>

I would like to read your reviews . Even if it is flames :D


	2. The Matchmaker's Plan

After Tomoyo called Sakura, she called Eriol.

"Hey Eriol!" Tomoyo greeted.

"Oh hey Tomoyo"

"Sakura said her date went horribly" she said,quite disappointed .

"Oh dang ! And I really thought she might actually like him" Eriol replied, disappointed as well.

"yeah, I thought so too .. ". Then there was a long pause between them , both thinking of a another plan . "I got an Idea! why don't we set her up with-ehem-_Him ? " _Tomoyo said emphasizing the _him _part . Eriol grinned in the other line as he clearly got what Tomoyo meant.

"That's a wonderful idea! shall we start the matchmaking tomorrow dear? "

"We shall " Tomoyo playfully replied . Both of them laughed then said their goodbyes.

"Can't wait for Tomorrow" They both thought excitedly .

-Next Morning-

Sakura was on her way to school when she heard Tomoyo called her, she stopped at her pace so that Tomoyo can catch up with her. "Good Morning Tomoyo-chan !" Sakura cheerfully greeted, Tomoyo replied the same and continued to walk towards there school.

"So Sakura, I bet this new guy will be perfect !" Tomoyo said, Confidently . Sakura rolled her eyes .

"Not this again Tomoyo ! "Sakura whined . Tomoyo just stuck her tongue out and giggled . Sakura let go of the matter , knowing Tomoyo , she doesn't change her mind.

"His going to pick you up in your last class and then both of you will go to these fancy-shwamsee restaurant which I gladly booked for you too" Tomoyo said, winking at Sakura . "Isn't it exciting ? "

"No , who is it anyways ? He goes to our school ? "

"Sakura, thats exactly what being in a blind date mean, you don't know who your going to be with. But yes, he does go to our school "

"Fine whatever, but he better be goddamn hot if your making me go though with this"

Tomoyo giggled."Don't worry , I dont think his looks are a problem" she said, grinning.

"Come on , lets quick up the pace or else were going to be late ! " Tomoyo exclaimed . And from there, they ran going to their classroom.

**Author's Note : ** Hehehe, Short ? Yes, I know. Sorry for those wrong spellings and grammars , Still new here so bear with me, Please ? :)

Anyways , thank you so much for those who took the time to Review in my last chapter! I feel so happy ! :D

Again, I would like to read your review in this chapter . Even if it is Flames :D


	3. Plan of their own

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

Wow. To be honest, I'm actually kinda excited about this date. I've been waiting for the school bell to ring already, why is time so damn slow ? But after a couple of minutes which,to me,seems like forever. The last bell finally rang signaling its dismissal already . Tomoyo said that I would just wait here in the classroom and he will eventually just pick me up. I waited for a couple of minutes when suddenly I heard the door opened. My smile , almost instantly , vanished upon seeing who it was , It was my arch nemesis **-Li Syaoran**.

"Blek, What are YOU doing here Li ? " I hissed, obviously irritated by his presence.  
><em><strong><br>**_"Should be asking you that , Loser " He said ,annoyed as well.

"Whatever , I'm just waiting for someone to arrive "

"So do I , So just shut up , okay ? " . I glared at him . Hmp! I can't believe I'm with that Li-kid now . There is no secret that both of us despise each other , this happened ever since the day we met each other .

I was shaking while I was waiting . Well soooorrrry , I dont even know what the guy look like ! . I guessed Li notice that because I saw him rose a brow at me.

"Would you try and sit still ? Men, what us taking her so long ?" He said suddenly taking a glance at his wristwatch .

"I know . I mean, what kind of guy would be late in the first date ? not a very good first impression I may say "

"yea . ugh, I dont even know why I agree with this . Eriol said that my date will be here "

"Tomoyo said that too but why- wait ! " then realization hit me "Did you say Eriol's the one who made you come here ?_ Eriol Hiirigazawa_?"

He nodded .

"Idiot ! Tomoyo's boyfriend is Eriol, that sometimes help her in setting me up from people to people !" I practically shouted

" W-which means-gulp-Your my DATE ? "

"Eh ? " he said then slapped himself . "My god, Your right ! Eriol usually bring me to awful dates "

"So do I with Tomoyo ! "

"I mean, To ALL of my past dates , you got to be the Ugliest , I can't believe Eriol picked you from all people " He added .

A vein popped in my head . He JUST HAD to comment . _Nogalistic bastart ._

"Excuse me ? I'm the unfortunate one , who would want to be around a total stuck-up brat anyways " I said to him , glaring.

"whatever " he answered back then sighed , " I really wish they would stop this nonsense and leave me alone"

"Me too "

. . . . .

" Hey I got an Idea !"I heard him exclaimed happily .

"What ? "

"How about if we pretend and be a couple ? you know so they would finally stop this whole 'matchmaking' charade and leave us alone "

I thought for a second and I gotta admit it is a great idea .

"You know , for someone who can be so idiotic _most _of the time thats a pretty neat idea" I said , grinning teasingly .

"Who are you calling an idiot , you geek ! " He retored

"Shut the hell up Li! If you want this to work we gotta look believable , so that means no fighting ! " I shot back .

"Fine whatever" He mumbled

"Now , what will we do ?" I asked him . I sited myself on of the chair in the classroom , as I wait for his reply .

"We have to act like a real couple , you know hold hands , go on dates , kiss" . I faked vomit on each of of his suggestion and then I heard about the 'kiss' part ."Now hold up ! there is no way I'm kissing you , trouty mouth " I said , feeling a small blush forming on my cheek .

"Does it seems that I'm enjoying this ? Deal with it ! ". Honestly, I actually felt a small tinge of pain when he said that.

"Fine, when will this be over ?" I asked wanting to change the subject .

He shrugged "After a couple of weeks I guess, you and I will 'breakup' infront of everybody and those two morons " .

I nodded , agreeing to his plan . "Okay , now that everything is clear . I need to go " I stood up and about to exit the classroom when Li suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, Aren't we suppose to go to lunch together , I think Eriol and Tomoyo will be expecting us to do so "

"oh yeah ! that's right . Fine, Lets go " I said

The restaurant that Tomoyo booked for us was not far from school so we still have time for us to go back to our house to change from our school uniform into some formal clothes . We use Li's car to go from there to the restaurant .

When we arrive me and Li sat in our chair and instantly grabbed the menu . A waiter went to our table ."Hello , My name Wei . I will be at your service tonight, what will be your orders ? " he asked.

"I'll have the ramen and tempura please " I politely said .

"Mine as well " Syaoran said

**(A/n :** Sorry , that's the only Japanese dish that I know of. xD . Haha! **)**

The waitor nodded and went away . " So how many girlfriends have you had ? " I suddenly asked while drinking my water .

" Never had " he simply said . I almost chocked the water I'm drinking.

" What ? Shut up ! And I always thought you were a player! "

"Well, I'm not ". I looked at him in dis-belief "Then why were their plenty of girls surrounding your lunch table all the time ? " .

"Watching me eat , huh ? " He said, smirking .

"Of course not , the girls crowding you isn't really hard to miss " I said casually . " So , why were they ? " I asked still curious.

"I don't know . It's their choice not mine , I always tell them that I'm not interested but they kept swarming back ". I got that '_ohhhh_' look on my face.

"But wait, you did say you had past dates before , right ? "

"Well yea I did , I only do date . I never really had a relationship with someone before this " Again , I got that '_ohhhh_' look .

Then the waitor arrived with our food and we started eating .

"Why would Tomoyo and Eriol want us to pair up ? " I asked within my bites.

"I don't know, maybe they think opposite attracts "

I gave him a questioning look "You know, I'm handsome and your ugly " He explained, grinning teasingly.

"Ohh , Like I'm smart and you're stupid ? " I retorted back . I saw Li scowled, but kept silent.

The date went fine after that and he drove me home. " Thanks for the ride Li-kun " . I turned my heel and was about to enter my house when I heard him called me .

I faced him , "what ? " I asked .

"From now on, Call me Syaoran , okay ? "

"Eh ? But isn't calling you by your first name kinda weird ? "

"Why would it ? You are my 'girlfriend' now, right ? "

I sighed "Fine , then call me Sakura then "

"Deal!" He said looking excited like he won a prize.

"Okay, not to be rude , but you must leave now or else my older brother is going to get you murdered" I said, warning him . And as in, in-cue , I heard Touya shouting inside the house " Sakura! Are you already there ?" he said .

I started to shove Syaoran towards his car and told him to go as soon as possible

"Okay Sakura, See you tomorrow at school ! " Then after he successfully started the engine he drove away . I stared at the retreating car and then Touya came bursting out the door . " I heard a guy's voice, just moments ago , WHERE IS HE ? " Touya hissed gripping the bat his holding , harder and harder.

I sweat dropped . "Oh Touya , don't worry he's already gone " I said , reassuring him . But it didnt help at all tough when he turned red with anger .

"Ha! I knew it , there was a guy here ! You know I hate it when you bring a boy here ,_ kaijuu_" . He then cried in pain when I stepped on his foot .

"Sakura no Kaijuu ! " I shouted back then stomp my way towards my room.

* * *

><p>I smiled as I reached my room , when a sudden flashback came to me :<p>

_"Okay **Sakura**, See you tomorrow at school ! "_ . I sighed as I lay down on my bed . 'I never would have thought my name sounded so good when he said it' I suddenly thought .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : <strong>Okay that seems long enough . Hehe , Okay Now , the story doesn't end right there so keep tuned for the rest.

Sakura is already starting to develop little feelings for Syaoran *Giggles* . Sorry If I'm being fast , if your thinking that , but I think the sooner the better . I still have lots of stories in stored but I want to finish this first before I start on the other ones .

Questions ? Suggestions ? Comments ? Please write it :))

oh yeah and I guess I would not post another chapter until I could get at least 5 more reviews added . Again I apologize if I'm being quite demanding -Which I know I am- but come on ! I really want to know If I'm cut out to be a writer or not and you reviews will determine that . please ? :]

Again, I would like to read your review in this chapter . Even if it is Flames :D


	4. Newly Unexpected 'Couple'

_**Disclaimer : **_**Golly ! I almost forgot to mention ...**

**I DO NOT OWN Card Captor Sakura , It is already CLAMP's Property . K ? :]**

I woke up because of the constant knocking on my front door '_who the hell could that be ?_' I asked myself as I lazily stood up stretched a little , went downstairs and made my way towards the door only to see a smirking Syaoran on the front porch .

"What do you want ? I was sleeping you know!" I irritatingly said , I'm not a morning person especially when I was enjoying my sleep . I probably look like a mess , heck ! I haven't even brush my hair yet but I tried to pushed that aside as I wait for his answer.

He chuckled. "no wonder your always beauty, its already 6:30 you got only half an hour to get ready for school , dear"

I lost my sleepiness right then and there as my eyes were wide in dis-belief "Are you sure ? "

"Uh yeah " He said showing me the time in his wristwatch.

"ACKKK ! I'm gonna be late ! " I exploded . Without further a do , I ran upstairs to my bathroom , took a quick shower ,got dressed in my usual uniform and finally been able to brush my hair,went back down stairs and shoved a bread on my mouth . "_Lef-gof-Syaoramf_"

"What ?"

I swallowed the whole bread and repeated myself " Lets go Syaoran !" I pushed him outside and locked the door behind me. Syaoran got in his car while I was trying to get my bike. Syaoran saw this and yell at me "Hey Sakura ! What are you doing ? come on , I'll drive you to school that is kinda my purpose why I came here"

"It is ?" I asked, bewildered by why he's doing this . Then realization hit me .'_oh yeah we are supposed to be a 'couple'_ . I mentally slapped myself as I got in the passenger seat.

"You know, your going to make me late and ruin my perfect record for being punctual all the time" he scold-mock me. I rolled my eyes at what he said .

The ride was fast. Thank God . Being in the car with him only to be engulf by awkward silence is nerve wreaking . When we arrive, I cant belive we have like 13 minutes spared . **WHAT A RECORD .**I was about to make my own way when Syaoran suddenly took hold of my wrist. I faced him

" Lets walk together , Lets start operation : 'Pretend couple' now" He whispered in my ears. I turned my back on him again as I felt a blush making its way on my cheeks , not wanting him to see it.

'_what is wrong with me_?' I thought to myself. I slowly nodded , as I could not trust my mouth on what I might say . Getting the courage I took my hand and place it ontop of his . And we started to walk in the building together .

Oh you could have seen the student's faces as we enter ; Shocked, Jealousy, Furious ,Dis-belief , especially surprised that I'm walking with Syaoran . I mentally snorted, people sure make a big deal over such little things.

Then Bianca came to us . "Syao-Kun what are you doing with this dork ? " She asked as she was clinging on him , her arms snaking around his neck . I gritted my teeth and was about to shout at her but Syaoran beat me to it .

"fck off Bianca and that's Li to you " He harshly took her arm away from him as he started walking away from her( with me of course !) . Then suddenly turned around and said "By the way this dork , Happens to be my girlfriend . and if anyone messes with her, have to deal with me . got it ?"He shouted with such a powerful voice loud enough to be heard by everyone around us. I was amazed he got the guts to do that . And again, He took my wrist and dragged me to our classroom . Ironically , we got all the same classes except for the last one . Once we entered the room we got the same reaction . I saw him rolled his eyes and went to his seat which was behind me .

I saw Tomoyo grinning happily at her seat which by the way is next to mine. "Good Morning !" She beamed more cheerfully than usual . I smirked at her, guess she heard.

"Good Morning Tomoyo ! I got BIG NEWS to tell you, me and Syaoran" I started and right at cue , Syaoran went beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder  
>"... Are a couple now" He finished .<p>

I really thought my ears went deaf as Tomoyo started squealing ' KAWAII KAWAII ! ' and I was really surprised when I saw her camcorder popped out of nowhere. " I need to get this on tape " she exclaimed as she started pushing me and Syaoran together while both of us sweatdropped.

Then Eriol came to us . " Hey dude ! " He said referring to Syaoran .

"What's up,man ? " Syaoran answered as he and Eriol knuckled to knuckled .

"Good ,so ...I heard the news" Eriol said grinning , eyeing me and Syaoran .

"Yea, Syaoran and me are a couple now" I replied trying not to gag . I still feel hatred towards him you know ? But I do admit , I don't hate him as much as I did before though...

* * *

><p><strong> Author's Note : <strong>I gotta be the worst writer ever -_- " . I'M SOOO SORRY FOR ;

a) Not being able to update for almost a week now , my schedule have been so hectic lately and when I DO have time . My mom would not let me used the Computer , I tried trying internet mobile in my bro's PSP but I found out you can't really write there :\

b) Any wrong spellings and grammar , I wrote this Chap in a hurry so ... yeah xD

c) Being a little demanding in my last chapter . x)

d) If I missed anything to apologize for \m/

Again, I would like to read your reviews in this chapter . Even If it is Flames :D


	5. Day with Lunatics

**Disclaimer : Still don't own Card captor Sakura . CLAMP does.**

HA! I haven't updated for a long time , GOMEN ! SORRY ! PASENSYA ! . I really don't have an accurate excuse though , except that I'm really Lazy . XD

Now , On with the Story ! :D

* * *

><p>It was Saturday afternoon, Sakura , Syaoran , Tomoyo and Eriol all went to the mall .<p>

"So what do you want to do ,Moyo ?" Sakura asked using her own personal nickname of Tomoyo.

"Shopping of course !" Tomoyo suggested enthusiastically .

Sakura rolled her eyes "Didn't see _that _coming " She muttered sarcastically. Tomoyo playfully slapped Sakura's arm and dragged her to stores and stores , Eriol and Syaoran closely following behind.

"Let's go there Sakura!" Tomoyo pointing at a small pink-colored boutique store . Sakura groaned but nevertheless let Tomoyo pushed her in inside the shop .

'KAWAII ! I never seen such cute dresses,well aside from the one I made" Tomoyo couldn't help but state. Sakura was also admiring the shop , it was quite lovely she thought. Then her eyes landed on a forest green dress. Tomoyo saw this and mischievously took it and drag Sakura in one of the dressing rooms

"Wait , no ! Tomoyo-chan! " Sakura whined .

"Oh shut up , just try it on! "

Again Sakura groaned as she took the dress and shove Tomoyo out and locked the door so that she can change.

- Syaoran and Eriol -

" It's quite funny, isn't it ? Its like it was only last week where you dipped Sakura's hair with paint in art class and now your here with her 'together' " Eriol said, amused

Syaoran shrugged "It just ... happened " he answered back shortly .

Eriol's calm features turned serious. "You do like her ? Don't you ? "

Syaoran thought for a moment then he saw Sakura coming out of the dressing room in a green dress and his breath caught in his throat. _She looks ... stunning. _

A tiny smile tugged his lips and he looked at Eriol "Yea , I really do " He answer truthfully , Surprising himself a little .

-Back to Sakura and Tomoyo-

"Come out , Sakura! " Tomoyo demanded

"Fine , fine "

Sakura unlocked the door and stepped out the room . Tomoyo got stars in her eyes "Oh Sakura! We will definitively have to buy this !"

Sakura sweat dropped and let Tomoyo do her 'Tomoyo-ish ways' .

"Psst Sakura! " Sakura turned to her questioningly "what?"

Tomoyo leaned in her ears and whispered ; "Syaoran was totally staring at you when you came out " and grinned from ear to ear .

Sakura blushed and stammered "S-so? w-what if he did"

Tomoyo giggled . " You do like him " she stated with confidence .

Sakura became more redder and said "S-so ? what if I do ?" . Tomoyo laughed and hug her friend , "come on ! lets continue our hunt for fabulous clothes !"

After they got MORE than enough clothes. They went to their favorite food chain .

"I'll have a medium burger, large french fries , large coke , and a cup of strawberry-vanilla ice cream !" Sakura demanded .

"Woah , Isn't that too much ? Your going to get fat after eating all of that food " Eriol unconsciously said

At the mention of 'Your going to get fat' .Sakura glared daggers at Eriol while Tomoyo stood their with widen-eyes.

"Oh my.." Tomoyo squeaked

"What did you say ERIOL ?" Sakura asked standing up with a threatening look towards him . Syaoran was now snickering in the back ground as he found one of the most composed guy he knows , get nervous because of Sakura.

"Your in a heeps of trouble man" He said to Eriol

Eriol who was now backing away , sweat dropped and went and hide at Tomoyo's back. "What did I say ?" He asked Tomoyo . Tomoyo shook her head sympathetically, "Never comment about a girl's weight" was all she said. 

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:) **There will be a part two for this chapter so stay tuned ! :3

Hihi , I tried to make this chapter a little more fun .

Sorry for the mistakes , I'm not perfect you know ! No one is.

Again , I would like to read your review in the chapter . Even if it flames :D 


	6. Day with Lunatics  part 2

Rubbing his now red cheek from the slap he received a while ago . Eriol totally learned his lesson.

"So what do you want to do now ? " Syaoran asked as they aimlessly walked around the mall .

Sakura looked around and saw a colorful poster . She took a closer look and saw it was an ad inviting people to go to the Tomoeda Amusement Park . Sakura grinned and called the rest . "How about we go there ?"

Everybody looked at the poster and thought that it was a pretty good idea . "An amusement park ? Let's go there , Eriol !" Tomoyo said as she held his arms, as she jump around like a little girl . Sighing , Eriol agreed.

"That amusement park isn't far from here . It is just going to be 10 minute drive." Eriol said . Sakura and Tomoyo squealed in delight.

"Do we have to ? " Syaoran whined . Sakura came to him and pout . "Come on ! It's going to be fun ! " Sakura beamed . "Fine" came his reply . The small red tinge in his cheek a while ago didn't go unnoticed by the two ' matchmakers ' and they grinned .

Sakura went inside Syaoran's green Porsche (?) and took the passenger's seat as Syaoran run the engine. They followed Eriol's black Mercedes as they went to the amusement park ( **A/N : **Such rich dudes -_-" )

Upon arrival , the girls jumped out of their seats and stared at awe at the amusement park before them . It was already past 4 and the sun isn't as hot as it was. People were obviously enjoying themselves if you look at their faces .The children are running around and going to rides to rides . The smell of cotton candies and hot dogs filled the air .

Sakura spotted the roller coaster point at it. "Let's ride that one!" She suggested eagerly . They all nodded and went to get their tickets and to their line .

Sakura noticed the pale complexion on Syaoran's face as they went closer to their turn . She nudge him "What's wrong ? You look sick " .

Syaoran shook his head "I-I'm alright" . He said , unconvincingly . Sakura frowned . " No your not . what's wrong ?"

He bit his lips and stared at her eyes . Did she just saw fear in his eyes ?

"I'mafraidofrollercoasters" He admitted hastily . "Huh ?" She obviously didn't get it .

He took a deep breath and came near her ears "I'm a little scared of roller coasters " he whispered . Sakura was about to laugh at his face by his crazy predicament but the look he gave her told her he was serious .

"Don't worry" She said patting his right chest . "Just close your eyes if you're scared and If the ride is going to be fast , I'll just squeeze your hand so you would know" She innocently declared . He stared at her smiling face for any thing that indicates that she's kidding. He couldn't help but to redden again .

He found none .

He smiled to himself as Sakura took his hands and dragged him in the roller coaster next to her . Strapping on the seat belt , Syaoran gripped the rail in front of him. He relaxed when Sakura placed a hand in his shoulder and smiled encouragingly .

When the mechanism moved . Syaoran closed his eyes as Sakura placed her hand from his shoulder to his own . They went up and up and before it went down , Sakura squeeze his hands . He took the chance to close his eye more shut and gripped the rail more harder . He felt the fast wind whizzed past by him .

Hearing Sakura's loud squeal he opened his eyes and looked at her . He watched as her other arm raised and as she held childish expression on her face indicates she is enjoying the ride very much made his stomach flutter . He touched the area. 'it must be because of the ride' he thought. He looked at his front again .

After some time ,eventually both Syaoran and Sakura laughing and having fun in the roller coaster ride . Syaoran didn't know what happened but after not thinking about his fear , he noticed it wasn't half bad .

After the ride . Syaoran helped Sakura got off her seat . "You see , it was fun was it? Admit it !" Sakura exclaimed . Syaoran smiled sheepishly and nodded " Yeah , thanks " he murmured . Sakura showed him a bright smile . Somehow, she felt she accomplished something .

"Oi !" Someone called behind them . It was Eriol .

"Let's go to the haunted Mansion !" He said .

It was Sakura's turn to turn ghostly white " Hooee..." she squeaked . Syaoran nudged at her , she faced him . "Don't worry , for helping me , I'll help you here " He said whispering . Sakura blushed and nodded.

And they stayed in the Amusement park until it the sun set .

And if you hear occasional load shriek that sounded like this ;_ ' HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !'_

Don't worry , It's only Sakura ;)

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:) ** I wrote this in a rush so its not perfect. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes yaddi yaddi yaddha ...

Sakura and Syaoran is getting close :3 . I better start with making problems then ;)

Ha!

Again , I would like to read your review in the chapter . Even if it flames :D


	7. Ending the night with a silly fight

**Pretending**

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>It was 6:30pm, and the sun had already set. Children and their guardians were already making their ways to their homes to rest from the exhausting day at the Amusement Park.<p>

Eriol had begun to yawn. "Guys, I think we should head back or something. It's pretty dark, and most of the people are leaving."

Tomoyo nodded in understanding while Sakura and Syaoran groaned. They were having fun.

"You want me to escort you home, my dearest Tomoyo?" Eriol asked in his usual I'm-such-a-gentleman, posh manner. Tomoyo had a red tinge to her cheeks before saying a 'yes, please.'

Sakura and Syaoran pretended to gag, and then they exchanged the same sly grin.

"Oh, Sakura, my cutie pie, honey bunny, peachy pie, candy pop, fluffy bear— would you like me to bring you home on this very enchanting Sunday evening?" Syaoran asked in a sweet-but-mocking voice as he bowed slightly in front of Sakura and held out a hand, making Sakura laugh.

"Why yes, my ever-so-dashing Prince Charming," she playfully answered back as she took hold of his offered hand and also bowed like any princess would do. Then they laughed at Eriol and Tomoyo's reddened and flushed faces.

"I get to be laughed at because I'm trying to be a gentleman, now then?" Eriol mumbled.

"Don't look at it _that_ way. We were merely just _illustrating_how annoying and ridiculous you look when you do it," Syaoran said, still using his sugar-coated tone.

"I'll get you back; I swear."

"Oh, don't you worry, Eriol... it's free to dream."

Eriol glared fiercely at Syaoran, who, in return, just had a smug grin plastered on his face. As for the two girls, Tomoyo (somehow along the way) was also cracking up heaps of laughter, which mixed with Sakura's own giggles.

As Eriol saw this, he said to Tomoyo, "Uh, Tomoyo, you— as far as I know— should be on my side," and then shot a glare in Sakura and Syaoran's directions. "Not with these devils."

Tomoyo giggled. "Awww, sowwe hunny bop," she remarked cutely, and then the three burst into another pile of laughter.

Eriol gaped at them and pointed accusingly at the two 'devils.' "You totally brain-washed her! Oh, the horror!" he exclaimed with his arms raised, adding to the dramatic effect of his words.

Then they all stared at each other. After fifteen seconds, they all laughed.

"You look— Hahaha!— so stupid! Gosh, I'm going to die," Syaoran said between laughs.

"I would be honored to claim the life of the mighty Syaoran Li" Eriol said, ending with a snicker.

With a glare at Eriol, Syaoran said, "But seriously, you all want to go home?" He then looked around at everyone's faces and waited for their answers.

"I guess so…" said Sakura as she sighed sadly.

"Aww… Don't worry, Sakura lollipop candy," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and making Sakura narrow her eyes at him. "We'll go again another time."

Sakura gritted her teeth and removed his arm. "Don't you even dare go there, Syaoran," she remarked threateningly. Eriol and Tomoyo laughed at Syaoran's almost frightened face.

* * *

><p>Eriol guided Tomoyo into the passenger seat of his car. With one last wave at Sakura and Syaoran, he got in his car and drove off.<p>

Sakura turned to her left and found that Syaoran was not beside her anymore. She looked around and saw he now inside his car, turning on the engine. Sakura fumed. _He could have at least waited for me. Disrespectful pig,_she thought angrily.

She got inside his car and glared at him before sitting. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her and then shrugged. _D__rama queen__, he thought while driving _along the road.

Sakura counted from one to ten to release some of the anger building from Syaoran ignoring her before she asked, "You think Tomoyo and Eriol really bought it, huh?"

Syaoran snorted. "Of course they did! With my mad acting skills, anyone could have believed it!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. _And I thought for a second that he had changed. He's still a conceited jerk,_her mind thought sadly.

After a moment of unbearable silence, he finally noticed that Sakura was suddenly quiet. "Oi, Sakura, you alright?"

Sakura snapped her gaze to him and then back out the window. "Yeah," she said simply.

He looked at her confusedly. _Did I say something?_

Once they reached Sakura's house, she immediately unbuckled her seatbelt, said, "I'm off," opened the door, and slammed it shut. Syaoran winced at the impact of the car's door. He opened his window and shouted at her, "Why are you mad _now_?"

Sakura was about to open her front door, but she froze in place when she heard him. "No reason!" she screeched before going back inside and slamming the door of her house as well. Hard.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "She _is_ mad." He groaned and drove away.

* * *

><p>Eriol opened his door. Someone had been banging on it for six minutes now.<p>

"Syaoran?" he asked in disbelief. "What'cha doing here?"

"I-I-I need your help…"

* * *

><p>"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! He is so full of himself!" Sakura shouted in her room, punching her pink punching bag (Yes, she had one) in the process. Her father and brother were still out, making it okay that she had been screaming at the top of her lungs in her house ever since Syaoran had left.<p>

_I can't believe I even felt something for him._She sat down on her bed and felt a tear slide down her cheek. She wiped at it furiously. _No. We won't work… Besides, it's not even real._She sobbed. _After this, everything will go back to normal. He don't feel anything for me, and I know he won't— I better stop having feelings for him then._

* * *

><p>"You're so stupid," Eriol commented, chuckling lightly.<p>

Syaoran was offended. "What— why?"

"Do you know why Sakura is so mad at you?" Eriol asked in amusement.

Syaoran gritted his teeth. "Stop with the stupid riddles, Eriol, just fucking tell me!" he demanded, full of desperation.

"Because you're stupid."

Okay, that earned Eriol a glare.

"Look, you always think of yourself. I, for one, don't disagree with that," Eriol said, making Syaoran's glare intensify. _Damn, his eyes could kill,_Eriol found himself thinking for a moment. "Never in your life have you put someone before yourself, have you?" he continued.

Syaoran's glare turned into a sad frown. "I—" He sighed. "Never," he mumbled, looking down.

Eriol nodded. "So you wanna change? For Sakura? Is that what you are saying?"

Syaoran thought for a moment. _Changing? …For a girl?_

"Sure."

Eriol grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Great… Let's begin."

* * *

><p>Syaoran knocked on Sakura's door the next morning. She opened it and was about to close it immediately upon seeing who it was, but Syaoran blocked the door with his foot.<p>

"Good morning!"

"What do you want?" she snapped.

Syaoran sighed. "Look, I'm sorry."

Sakura was stunned but quickly recovered with a glare. "I do not need your apology, Li," she spat. He automatically winced at how she said his last name instead of his first.

"Sakura, please?"

"No," she said out of sheer stubbornness, kicking his foot and closing (slamming) the door in his face.

Syaoran banged his head on the wooden door and called out, "You can't stay mad at me forever, you know!"

"I can, and I will," came her reply from the other side of the door.

"Oh?" His tone was as if he was challenging her.

"_Oh, _yes."

Syaoran sighed. _This is harder than I thought._

* * *

><p><em><em>**(A/N:) **I am soo soo Sorry for not updating for so long x( . I feel so guilty .with School , social life , Family , you can get very busy too . But I'm now on my Christmas break so ... WHIIIIIIIIIPEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D

__But anyways , This DECEMBER 23 , I am going to post a Christmas special (Inuyasha) oneshot . So I hope you will read that too :)

Again , I would like to read your review in this chapter . Even if it is flames :D

**BETA-EDITED BY : L.M. AVALON **


	8. Drifting more and more apart

**Pretending  
><strong>  
>-Chapter 8:Drifting more and more apart.<p>

Going to school by herself for the first time since after their stupid little 'plan. Sakura walked diligently, her head high blocking out the loud whispers-if it would even _be_considering since it was so damn loud, why not shout it if your at it. But Sakura paid no heed to any of those. Even those satisfied smirks that were worn by those well known Li-fanatics, when they saw her alone.

Meaning: Without Li Syaoran .

Even those scowl and scrunched up nose that they were looking at her up and down with distaste thinking,_what the hell did Li saw in her in the first place?_

But of course-as Sakura expected very well-one of those wannabes are going to confront her because they couldn't really shut their mouth even if there lives dependent on it.

Sakura looking at the person hovering her, she smiled pleasantly even though she hated every guts and bones on this very bimbo.

"So Kinomoto" Bianca-the bimbo started disdainfully as if her name is a swear word – well at least in _her _vocabulary. "Where's Syao-kun? Finally saw your sluttish ways and dumped you?"

Sakura stared at her calmly, not at all offended since it really wasn't true to begin with.

"Ironic how _you_ found _me _sluttish, when you can't even close your blouse properly" She smirked evilly and added, "And your legs"

Bianca stood there gapping like a fish.

"Now that isn't a pretty face" Sakura commented sluggishly.

"You're a bitch" Bianca hissed.

Sakura instead of getting furious just bit down a laugh. "Thank you. You're quite the whore yourself" she said as if was a compliment. Sakura stood up and started to walk away, feeling more powerful than ever.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Sakura sat straight at her assigned seat, waiting for class to start. There were several students there already, talking with friends.

The door opened, and a familiar guy emerged. Quite breathless-I may add. "Sa-ku-ra!" he panted heavily.

Sakura smirked evilly, quite happy of how Syaoran followed her request earlier.

[Flashback]

Syaoran was still banging on Sakura's front door. Demanding her to open the door and forgive him already. But as for Sakura, she has different plans.

Sakura then opened the door, and closed it behind her. She rested her back at the door and crossed her arms across her chest. Syaoran only stared at her, suddenly unable to say something.

"You really want me to forgive you?" she taunted.

Syaoran nodded feverishly.

Sakura smirked. "Alright, then you must ran your way towards school, while _I_ use _your_car to get there" she ordered

Syaoran was stood there baffled. "w-what?"

"You heard me. If not, I will never forgive you" she stated. Syaoran was still shock at what Sakura said.

She quickly fished out the key of his car out of his pant's pocket and smiled innocently at him before heading towards his car which was parked in front of her house.

She entered at car and gripped the steering wheel, she whistled low. She was totally digging her ride for that morning. Even though she already been here before-it was definitely a new exciting feeling when you're the one driving it.

She started the engine and before she sped off, she opened the window and winked at Syaoran who was still gaping.

Even after she was already a mile away from him, her laughter can still be heard by Syaoran.

[End of Flashback]

Syaoran went towards her. "Do you forgive me now?"

"No" she said bluntly without looking at him

"What?-I am so tired for running 7 miles to get here. Look! I'm filled with sweat! And you still don't forgive me!" he snapped referring up and down his body.

Sakura stared at him. "I was testing you". She then frowned "And from what I see, you're still this arrogant guy who only thinks of his well-being"

"Aren't you now?" She challenged him to deny her words.

But Syaoran just stayed quiet. His head slowly hanging low. He was quite ashamed. He knew she was right. He sighed before sitting down in the chair behind her.

Syaoran was, to be frank, was quite disgusted at himself. Here he was promising himself that he would change. To be self-less, to be less conceited. But then there he was failing epically. To make matters worse-in front of Sakura. The very reason he wanted to change. He felt horrible.

Sakura was quietly stealing worried glances at the boy behind her. Suddenly she felt guilty. He did run 7 miles to prove that he wants her forgiveness desperately, and there she was bursting his bubbles. She was being stupid and superficial. God, how she felt horrible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay that was short :\

Oh well xD.

Listen, I just want to be realistic here. Every time I read a story where Sakura and Syaoran argue, a normal writer would let them end up fine the next chapter. But since I'm not a normal writer, I want to end it quite differently.

So… yeah xD

BRING ON THE FLAMES! X)


	9. Important News! :D

_**ANNOUNCEMENT!:**_

**I edited this story! Go check it out! It's in my profile entitled "Pretending Edited Version" :D**

**I hate to delete this one. so yeah xD**

**Thank you. That is all. I guess. **


End file.
